Why She Can't Let Go
by e n o b
Summary: What happens when Bne nearly dies?Will Sky admit her feelings?


Sky heart was jittery in her chest as the walkers came closer. She knew how close she,Lee,and Ben were to losing their lives. Or worse. She twisted around,her body snapping to full attention as she heard the bell start to ding. Her eyes widened,and she caught sight of Ben covering his ears. It was then that she saw the walker hung to the bell. And it was heading straight for Ben.

"RUN!"She screamed at him,but to no avail. The walker growled,and swung at Ben,catching him off guard and sending them both falling."Lee!"Ben yelped loudly,and just as he was near the ledge,grabbed hold of it with one arm,his fingers slipping."No!"She reacted instantly,darting forward just as his hand slipped,both hands wrapping around his own huge one,her fingers covering his. She trembled,his weight being beyond heavy for her,and she struggled to keep from dropping him.

She felt her shoulder muscles stretching,almost to a point where she was certain that her arms were being pulled out of their sockets. She let out a sharp yelp,hearing a loud snap,and saw Ben's eyes widen. She regarded all of her remaining strength into her other arm,the right one now useless."Sky stop!"Ben urges quickly,his eyes wide with fear."Don't hurt yourself for my sake,just let me go!"Her eyes blazed with the eternal fire that held her determination to save her friends life. No,he was more than a friend. He was more than everything to her,and she didn't want to let that go,even if it seemed selfish.

"I. Will. Not. Let. You. GO!"She snarled,her sides heaving with effort to keep him up. Her eyes blazed with silent fury,her body locking into place as she struggled with the weight."Sky.."He began,however was cut off abruptly by Sky.

"SHUT UP!"She snapped,her eyes narrowed into angry slits. She gritted her teeth,trying to pull him back up,the more she tried,the more weak her body went. A silent tear rolled down her face as she trembled. It landed on his cheek,and his sad eyes told her everything. He didn't want to die,no one did. But he didn't want to hurt her for the sake of his life being saved. And she didn't want him to die either.

"You helped me Ben. I'd be one of those...things if you hadn't of come sooner. I'm not about to let out die just because Kenny's mad at you."She whispered fiercely,straining to pull him up again. Suddenly,the floorboards creaked underneath her,and started to crack."Crap!"She nearly screamed,then felt her strength increase,and with help from Lee,pulled him back up.

She closed her eyes,letting out a groan as she picked herself off the floor. She exchanged a knowing look with Lee and the three of them made their way to the ladder."Come on!"She yelled,pushing Ben towards the window."Go,go,go!"She climbed out after Lee,and Ben followed suit. As soon as she hit the ground,she darted forward,not waiting for either of them."Lets go!"She yelled again,and ran back towards were they had come in at. Both her arms had come out of their sockets,and hurt worse than anything she had experienced.

As they walked through the gate,she groaned,and looked up at Ben."My arms hurt. Could you help?"She asked softly,and he nodded,placing both hands on her right arm."It'll hurt."He mumbled,tightening his grip slightly."I know.."She stated,her voice barely more than a whisper. He nodded,and shoved her arm back into place. She let out a sharp hiss of pain,and gritted her teeth.

"Sky...?"Ben murmured,looking at her worriedly. Still gritting her teeth,she looked up at him."The 'ther one."She grumbled weakly. He nodded,and pushed the other one into place. A loud crack filled the air,and she let out a blood curdling scream,her knees growing weak and buckling,sending her falling to the ground."Sky!"Ben was kneeling beside her,his hand reached out towards her. Just as an angry Kenny bust through the door,she launched herself into Ben's arms,her face buried in his chest. Tears rolled down her face,and all that could be heard for a while were her low,quiet sobs.

"N-no...not again..."She mumbled,shaking slightly."Don't scare me like that..."

S


End file.
